happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mork's Best Friend
Mork's Best Friend wss the 25th and final episode from Season 1 of Mork & Mindy, as well as the 25th overall series episode. Written by Simon Munter, the episode, directed by Howard Storm, first aired on ABC-TV on May 10, 1979. Synopsis Mork gets a pet caterpillar. Plot summary "Mork's Best Friend" features the return of Robert Donner as Exidor, now involved in reincarnation ("I'm a spirit migration engineer!"), believing himself to be Julius Caesar, and lovely Mindy is Cleopatra! Mork's best friend is a female caterpillar he names Bob, offering so much love and care for a bug that Bickley sticks up for his 'stupid dog!' When Bob dies Exidor drops by for a sympathy visit with the magic incantation: "owa-tajer-kiam!" (Mork: "swiss cheese for brains!"). Bickley agrees to attend a service for Bob conducted by 'toastmaster' Mork: "don't ask me to view the body!" Mindy acknowledges that she's never gotten to know a caterpillar better than Bob, while Bickley breaks down in typical fashion with his salute: "with heavy heart and mournful eyes and tears that softly flow, we say our final sad goodbyes to a fuzzy escargot!" What no one realizes is that Bob wasn't dead, only moulting into a beautiful butterfly, reincarnated as Exidor might have appreciated: "maybe when you die, something beautiful happens." Cast *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley *Robert Donner as Exidor *Ralph James as Orson *George Pentecost as Mr. Herman Trivia *The same night that ABC originally aired this season finale, NBC broadcast the pilot of Hizzonner opposite it. The show starred David Huddleston as a small-town mayor and costarred Gina Hecht as a secretary in city hall. Hizzonner lasted 7 weeks; Hecht joined the cast of Mork & Mindy the following season. Quotes/Scene excerpts *'Mork:' Mindy, guess what followed me home? *'Mindy:' What followed you home? *'Mork:' Can I keep it, huh? *'Mindy:' This is one of those questions I always dread. Alright, what is it?*'Mork:' It's real cute. *'Mindy:' Mmm-hmm. *'Mork:' It's fuzzy. *'Mindy:' Mmm-hmm. *'Mork:' It's about this tall. *clamps his fingers down to an inch *'Mindy:' A dog that's been run over by a truck? *'Mork:' Oh Mindy, that's so sick! Squashed dogs can't follow you home! ---- *'Mork:' Look! It's a kittypillar! *'Mindy:' Oh, that's a caterpillar! *'Mork:' Not for a few more weeks yet, it hasn't got hair on its chest. ---- *'Mork:' I like to call her Bob. See! She looked up when I said her name! *'Mindy:' Oh, that end isn't her head. *'Mork:' Really? I thought she was smiling at me. ---- *'Exidor:' Mork! *'Mork:' Exidor! *'Exidor:' In this life, yes! ---- *'Exidor:' Mork, I have come here to preach the only true religion! *'Mork:' What's the only true religion this time? *'Exidor:' Reincarnation! We have all lived before and we shall all be born again! *'Mork:' Wow, the ultimate deja vu! ---- *'Mork:' You'll enjoy meeting my new friend, Bob. shows Exidor his caterpillar Exidor: You made friends with a fuzzy Tootsie Roll? ---- *'Exidor:' Why, this is no ordinary caterpillar, Mork. This is the reincarnation of Abraham Lincoln! *'Mork:' No! *'Exidor:' Yes! *'Mork:'How can you tell? *'Exidor:' Is that the face of someone who would tolerate slavery? *'Mork:' That's not her face. *'Exidor:' Really? I thought she was smiling at me! ---- External links * Category:Episodes Category:Mork & Mindy episodes Category:Mork & Mindy Season 1